Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 124
... Arrested for murder, Peter Parker is put before a press gallery to take photos.Peter was arrested in . However, the real killer was Kaine who murdered a police detective in . Among the reporters are Betty Brant and Ken Ellis of the Daily Bugle. Betty insists that her longtime friend is not a killer. She is also surprised to see the Peter is being represented by Grant Buckner and wonders how Parker can afford the star lawyer. That's when Connor Trevane announces that they are closing the remaining proceeds to the press. That's when Buckner steps in as his client insists that their client wants to have an open trial because he believes in freedom of the press. Also among the audience is Jacob Raven whose investigation into the murder of his partner led to Parker's arrest. However, due to the encounter that has left his face scarred, he knows that Parker is innocent of the crimes he has been arrested for.Jacob Raven discovered the truth when his face was burned by Kaine in . Meanwhile, Ben Reilly is amazed looking at the results on the recent tests on Mary Jane's baby.Mary Jane revealed that she was pregnant in . Seward Trainer, who ran the test, reminds Ben that although this as amazing as this looks, Mary Jane is only in her first trimester. Mary Jane reiterates her concerns about her baby, and why she allowed Ben Reilly to convince her to come to him for tests.Mary Jane agreed to undergo tests conducted by Seward Trainer in . She is concerned that her husband's irradiated blood may have a negative effect on their unborn child.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Trainer assures her that he is the closest thing to an expert on Spider-Men as she can find, certain that if there is a problem he can find it. Deciding to put her mind on more cheerful thoughts, Mary Jane asks Ben how he feels to know he is going to be an uncle. Unknown to all, the mystery man known as Kaine is hiding in the shadows above the lab. He has been keeping tabs on Mary Jane since he was struck with a vision of her murder at the hands of a stranger.Kaine started getting these visions in . The identity of her would-be killer is ultimately revealed in . At that moment, in Forest Hills, yet another man who thinks himself as Peter Parker goes looking through his old childhood home.This story raises the question on if this is really Peter Parker or not. It is actually another one of the Jackal's clones, as revealed in . Having recently regained his memories, Parker becomes furious that he has been robbed of five years of his life.This clone emerged from stasis in with amnesia. One of the things he has learned is that his beloved Aunt May has recently died.The woman everyone believes to be Aunt May had recently passed away in . However, this woman is an impostor who took the real May's place in . The truth will be revealed in . Furious over what else he may have missed, Peter loses his temper and lashes out, wondering who did this to him. Recalling how another man calling himself Peter Parker has been arrested for murder, Peter rushes out wondering what else this alleged impostor has done with his life. While back at Trainer's lab, Mary Jane is assured that she will be contacted as soon as Trainer is able to learn something from the test results. When Ben offers to walk her home, Mary Jane insists that she can take care of herself. Once she leaves, Ben puts on his mask intending to follow her home anyway, but Seward stops him as he still needs Ben's help. While at the Daily Bugle, Joe Robertson continues to try and talk J. Jonah Jameson into reporting on the Parker trial. He reminds him that even though Peter used to be an employee, the Bugle cannot remain silent. Jonah decides to allow Joe to report on the story but orders it to be buried deep in the newspaper. Despite protests from Robertson, Jonah points out that Peter is up against the wall and he doesn't need this. By this time, Peter has been transferred to Ryker's Island. There he sits in his cell where he finally allows himself to mourn for the death of Aunt May. Suddenly, a fire breaks out in one of the other cells. Using his spider-powers to sneak out of his cell, Peter breaks into the other cell and pulls the prisoner out of the smoke. He then gives the inmate mouth-to-mouth, reviving him. He then manages to slip away and return to his cell before prison staff can enter the block and put out the fire. While elsewhere, Mary Jane is walking home when suddenly a hand reaches out of a nearby manhole and pulled into the sewers. Her kidnapper turns out to be Kaine. While at the same time Jacob Raven is confronted by Stunner, who has come to enlist his help in finding and getting revenge against the killer of her beloved Doctor Octopus.Doctor Octopus was murdered by Kaine in . While back in the sewers, Kaine tries to explain to Mary Jane that he only wants to keep her safe. However, the wife of Spider-Man refuses to believe it and breaks free from his grasp. Turning on a water pipe, Mary Jane blasts Kaine with a powerful jet of water, allowing her to escape. Back on the street, Mary Jane wishes her husband was out of prison in order to assist him. Suddenly, she runs into the man who also thinks of himself as Peter Parker. Seeing Mary Jane, this other Peter Parker recognizes her and asks her for help. ... The Mark of Kaine continues in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** *** ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}